Jack Baker
Jack Baker is one of the members of the Baker Family, and is one of the main antagonists in the video game, Resident Evil 7. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jack Baker VS Chris Walker * Hannah VS Jack Baker * Senator Armstrong vs Jack Baker Possible Opponents * Ao Oni (...) * Carnage (Marvel) * Chris Walker (Outlast) * Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Killer Croc (DC Comics) * The Meta (Red vs. Blue) * Venom (Marvel) * Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) History Death Battle Info * Name: Jack Baker * Former War Veteran * Height: Around 6'1"-6'2" * Weight: 200lbs (90 kilograms) * Father of Lucas and Zoe Baker * Husband of Marguerite Baker * Younger brother of Joe Baker The Molded * Grants Jack superhuman abilities including: ** Superhuman strength ** High durability ** Great endurance ** Accelerated healing factor *** Can regenerating severed limbs and a damaged brain. ** Transforms Jack into a monster if overused. Weapons * Shovel * Axe * Giant pair of shears * Man-made pair of chainsaw-shears. * Only wields them one at a time, and only wields them when in his normal state. Monster Form * Due to the Molded healing his body multiple times, Jack's body ended up mutating into a giant monster consisting of multiple limbs, and eyes. * Great Physical strength, durability and endurance. * Capable of spewing out acid vomit out of him. Second Mutated form * After surviving an injection from the cure, Jack returned as a bipedal monster of the swamp ** No, he's not Swamp Thing * Brutal strength, durability and endurance * Lost most of his intellect, but regain his skilled as a wrestler * Decent tracker and stalker ** Managed to sneak behind his brother, and even capture his daughter Zoe, before anything can be done. Feats * Killed and mutated countless amount of people who entered the Baker Estate before meeting Ethan Winters. * Surprisingly sneaky for a man of his size ** Grabbed and sucker punched Ethan Winters shortly after dealing with his possessed wife ** Appeared in various rooms in the Baker Estate without Ethan even noticing *** Including right behind Ethan when he was grabbing the Dog Head Statue. *** And once when he attacked Ethan after rescuing Mia and Zoe **** WHILE he was in his mutated monster form. * Broke into and killed everybody in the Umbrella-occupied Baker Estate in his second mutated form. * Strong enough to effortlessly punch and tackle through a wall, and even rip off pieces of a car. * Casually walks through a wall in his home * Killed a deputy using only a shovel. ** Even capable of severing limbs off his victims using nothing but a shovel * Durable enough to endure multiple gunshots. * Survived a car crash, followed by an explosion from said car. * Shrugged off being set on fire. * Survived after shooting himself in the head. * Survived a chainsaw to the face.... multiple times! * Survived after his entire upper half was blown to bits. * Survived an injection of the cure * Survived getting his head ripped off by his brother. Flaws * Clearly insane. * Takes his time to kill Ethan Winters, showing he can focus too much on mind games. * Regeneration can take time, depending on the severity of the injury. * His monster form has a major weak point: his eyes. * The Molded can be cured. ** His body will dissolve if the mutation has gone too far. ** However, his regenerative cells can be resistant to the cure * Is actually a pawn of Eveline * Lost most of his intelligence after surviving an injection of the cure, and relies more on feral monstrous and murderous instincts. * Killed by his brother, Joe Baker, in fisticuffs Gallery Jack Baker Mutation.jpg|Jack Baker mutated as a Molded Monster Jack Baker Mutation 2.jpg|Jack Baker's second molded mutation form Jack_Molded_2.png| Render of Jack Baker's second molded form Jack Baker Mutation 3.jpg| Jack Baker's third molded mutation form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Old Combatants Category:Wrestling Combatants